


Yellow Roses

by moonpride



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cockwarming, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpride/pseuds/moonpride
Summary: Victor likes when Yuuri gets possessive. Yuuri likes when their bodies are connected: he can almost believe that he'll never have to let Victor go, then.





	Yellow Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Anons, this is for you. I can't even begin to thank those of you who helped me with their suggestions enough: I have no idea where this fic would be without them. Probably in development hell still.
> 
> Everyone's comments, prompts and critiques are my fuel.
> 
> I wrote this on my phone, during my trips to and from work, except for the ending, which I finally typed up now. At like, 3 AM. I hope this isn't a complete letdown.

Though he realized this was exactly the sort of behavior that had Yakov and young Yuri call him a spoiled manchild, a diva and a bunch of other epithets that were far less kind, Victor couldn’t help the warmth spreading in his chest as he caught a glimpse of Yuuri’s sour expression after a particularly bold fan stepped closer and circled his shoulders with an arm for a selfie.

Victor himself had never minded the requests for hugs or his more touchy-feely fans, admiring that kind of confidence in people. It was no wonder, then, that he found his Yuuri’s bouts of possessiveness - and the consequent, jealousy-fueled displays of assertiveness - incredibly hot. And could anyone fault him if, from time to time, Victor allowed himself to tease Yuuri just a little bit? After all, when time for payback came, he always made sure that his Yuuri would be completely satisfied as well.

Wrapping an arm around the fan’s waist to pull them even closer, Victor stole one last glance at Yuuri’s face, before looking back up, into the phone screen. The familiar sound effect echoed as everyone stood still. Victor’s smile in the picture was dazzling as it was genuine--he couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen once he and Yuuri got home.

 

The truth of the matter was that he had underestimated Yuuri.

The trip home was a silent affair, with Yuuri barely looking up at Victor whenever he’d brush a finger over his wrist or knuckles to ask for a bit of his attention and offer a tender smile--a smile which, despite everything, Yuuri clearly had to fight himself from returning.

It was when Victor turned away from him to unlock the door to their apartment complex, that the shift happened.

Yuuri’s hands curled around his hips, lifting Victor’s bomber jacket above his waist, and Victor knew right then that Yuuri must have unbuttoned his own thick woolen coat: there was no other way he could have felt the shape of Yuuri’s erect cock so clearly against his ass.

Though Yuuri could be pretty shameless when it came to claiming Victor in public, something like this was new, unexpected, and Victor found himself hardening at the contact, yes, but the perspective of pushing Yuuri even further next time, of provoking him until he snapped and decided to take Victor, or demanded he suck him off, somewhere they could be easily be seen, played no small part in unleashing the wave of heat that was overtaking him.

"Yuuri," Victor whimpered as he stumbled into their apartment.

If not for the obvious hard-on tenting his sweatpants, Yuuri would have looked completely unaffected as he locked the door behind them.

The lock clicked shut and the keys fell on the coffee table with a loud clanging noise.

Finally, Yuuri smiled.

A sunny smile that made Victor’s heart melt.

Yuuri dropped his coat to the floor and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.

Through the thin material of their training close, their cocks brushed against each other as if naked.

Yuuri unzipped Victor’s jersey, pushing it off his shoulders, and started tugging at his shirt once the other garment was removed. "What do you want me to do to you?" he asked with that beautiful smile.

Victor undressed, fast and clumsy like a teenager at his first experience. 

"Everything," he breathed.

Yuuri’s heartwarming smile tightened into a hot smirk.

"Undress for me?"

He stood just long enough to allow himself and Victor to get rid of their pants and underwear, immediately sitting back on his lover’s thighs once they were done.

As soon as Victor was naked under him, he ran a hand down his chest, his stomach, purposefully avoiding his cock as he continued further down, which elicited a frustrated whine from Victor. 

"Yes?"

"Yuuri… I need you to touch me."

Yuuri chuckled. His fingers slid, light as a feather, past Victor’s balls to caress his perineum. "Oh, but I am touching you, aren't I?"

They’d barely gotten started and Victor was already feeling ready to burst, the tip of his heavy cock bouncing against his own stomach every time he shifted a bit. This was what Yuuri did to him, this was how his assertive side stripped him of any semblance of control over his own instincts.

This was exactly what he’d been hoping to see: this possessive, erotic Yuuri that no one else in the world knew. A facet of his beautiful Yuuri that belonged to him and only him and turned Victor into a lust-driven creature that his fans would never recognize as their idol. 

"Yuuri, please, don't tease me."

"Tease you? _Me_? Really Victor. I could swear _you_ were enjoying yourself quite a bit, getting close to that person earlier, even though you know..."

Victor felt himself smirk. "Know what?"

"How…" Yuuri was blushing. Whenever he was forced to stop and think about what he was doing in those moments, his shyness would take over. And while right now Victor didn't want him to break character at all, he found that side of Yuuri just as charming--and so, so adorable. Moreover, it made his fits of jealousy all the more special. Like a privilege reserved to Victor alone. 

"You know how I feel when you do that!" Yuuri blurted at last with a scowl; his blush, if possible, was even fiercer. "Who’s the tease here, huh?" 

He grabbed Victor’s hips again, this time pushing their naked crotches flush against each other.

"If it’s teasing you wanted, then so be it," he grunted as he lifted Victor’s ass from the couch. His own wet cock slipping between Victor’s cheeks in slow, maddening strokes. 

" _Yuuri_ ," Victor hiccupped. "Please. I want it in me."

"Already?"

"Yes."

"Right now? Without preparation?"

"I can't wait anymore," sobbed Victor and he couldn't be sure that he was merely trying to rile Yuuri up with dirty talk anymore.

"Oh, my poor Viten’ka, can't take it anymore."

"No, no, I, I can't," Victor found himself violently shaking his head for emphasis when his voice broke. It was extremely important that Yuuri understood just how bad he needed him.

Yuuri’s hands came around his cock and his balls, cradling and squeezing just enough so that more precum would trickle down the tip and then squeezing back at the base if it felt like Victor’s spasms were hinting at an upcoming orgasm.

"Help me out?" he pushed his fingers to Victor’s mouth who didn't even wait before opening his lips and taking them inside, tongue wrapping around them as if it were Yuuri’s own cock. The mental image made Victor moan. 

When Yuuri started pulling his hand back, he couldn't help the mournful whine that left him--nor could he help the desperate no that spilled out when he saw the spit-slicked fingers push against Yuuri’s own entrance.

"Don’t worry, you’ll still be helping me come." 

Yuuri’s voice dripped with smugness.

Victor’s plan had backfired.

"Not fair! I’m being robbed!"

"Oh? What am I robbing you of exactly?"

Victor puffed his cheeks out. "Your cock! My Yuuri’s cock which is also rightfully mine because my Yuuri is _my_ Yuuri!"

"Is that what you wanted all along?"

"Yes!"

"So you _were_ trying to make me jealous--ah," Yuuri gasped as he finally sunk onto his own fingers.

Victor swallowed. His cock twitched painfully. "You're not playing nice." 

"You’re--ah--the one who start-- _ahn_ \--ed this so you could enjoy yourself. Now enjoy the consequences--hnng."

Ah, Yuuri. His cute little piggy who turned into a handsome prince ready to sweep Victor off his feet, never failing to surprise him like the first time. He was adorable as he was beautiful, and made Victor want to cherish and ravish him with equal intensity.

He was radiant, bathed in the late afternoon light, drops of sweat glistening on his skin like crystal beads. As he shamelessly pleasured himself, he appeared as decadent as he did ethereal, the golden light of the setting sun burning like a saintly aura around his debauched figure.

When Yuuri finally impaled himself on his cock, Victor nearly jumped, every muscle in his body spasming, taken aback by the sudden pleasure. His hands instinctively shot up to grasp Yuuri’s hips and keep him place--of course, Yuuri, the current Yuuri who’d set his mind on teasing him without mercy would never allow that. Instead, he set a slow, excruciating rhythm, never letting himself engulf Victor entirely. His arms shook with the effort of keeping his hips constantly raised above a certain level even as they moved up and down.

The strength and self-control that this required, coupled with the fact that they’d just left practice barely an hour before, made it clear that, in his attempt to torture Victor, Yuuri was torturing himself as well.

Although he still wished Yuuri had fucked _him_ , what was this if not another way of reminding Victor who did he belong to.

Yuuri was fully aware of what Victor needed from him, and withholding that as he pleasured himself and Victor as he saw fit was a display of power, love and jealousy that pierced through Victor’s body like an electric shock, with an intensity that rivaled the actual feeling of Yuuri’s cock plunging into him.

After that, it was as if his senses had been heightened by the realization: every touch, every thrust shook him to the very core. It was only Yuuri’s self-control that allowed him to last as long as he did, until Yuuri finally decided it was enough and collapsed into Victor’s lap, fully welcoming him inside his body, at last.

The pace increased exponentially and Victor was now allowed to move and chase after Yuuri’s hole with his hips, though he was still only following the rhythm the other had set.

Yuuri threw his arms around his neck, fingers tightly interlocked to keep him from slipping off Victor’s lap as he lost himself into the impending climax.

It was the sight of his face scrunched up in overwhelming bliss, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he mouthed silent words, head thrown back in ecstasy, that ultimately set Victor off.

He came and it was so powerful for a moment he thought he would never come down from it--but Yuuri, his Yuuri, his anchor, was there, beautiful and warm in his lap, kissing him with an hunger that Victor had learned to know well, for it was a need, a longing for the other that consumed them both. 

Victor chuckled into the kiss. Heard himself go, _oh wow_ , when they broke apart. Yuuri never failed to surpass his expectations.

For Victor, every time with Yuuri was a taste of something new and amazing; every orgasm so intense it was a surprise, time after time, no matter how long ago they’d exchanged their first touches, however--

However, this time, it wouldn't have been wrong to say Victor was _baffled_. 

The reason did not lie with Yuuri’s still amazingly half-hard cock (which, anyway, was not an uncommon occurrence for him, even after a particularly passionate bout of sex), but with his reluctance to lift his hips just enough to let Victor pull out.

Instead, Yuuri hid his face against his neck, tightening his hold around it.

Victor would have freaked out, worried that he’d gotten Yuuri hurt, or mad, somehow, if it hadn't been for the timid _don't wanna_ murmured into his skin. 

“Yuuri…?”

“Nh… When we’re like this, we’re connected for real. Victor is inside me and he’s not going anywhere unless I let him.” He sounded so small, and so needy and so in love, Victor’s heart swelled.

“Do you want us to stay like this forever, then?” he smiled into Yuuri’s hair.

Against his neck, Yuuri nodded frantically.

“I thought I was the clingy one in this relationship?”

“Not clingy…” Yuuri looked up at him with what Victor thought was supposed to be an angry glare, except it looked too much like a childish frown. The adorable blush wasn’t helping either. “I-It’s just, we’re a…” his voice dropped to a whisper here, “a couple, aren’t we?”

Victor hummed against his cheek, dropped a kiss there.

“So it’s only natural that… Victor is mine. You should be looking only at me!”

“Yuuri…!”

Victor could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. No matter how many times Yuuri said those words, they always made him feel loved, conveying just how much he was wanted by this amazing man that in one night had turned his life upside down. And, on top of all that, Victor loved the side of Yuuri that would never give up on the things he wanted for himself--Victor included.

Wouldn’t it be only fair, if he showed Yuuri how much _he_ was loved as well? Now that the blissful, orgasm-induced haze was starting to dissipate, Victor did feel a bit guilty for making him jealous. He knew how Yuuri could get when his insecurities got the best of him, and that was the last thing Victor wanted.

“Yuuri, my Yuuri, will you turn around for me? I’m not going to pull out, I promise.”

“Okay,” Yuuri said, unsure.

Gently, barely able to contain his own eagerness, Victor helped Yuuri move until his back was pressed to his chest.

A high-pitched whine escaped Yuuri’s lips as he was lifted and Victor’s soft cock almost slipped out of him for a brief moment. Victor thought he could get hard from those sounds alone, if he weren’t already spent.

Once Yuuri was comfortably seated on his lap again, Victor felt his walls contract around his cock at once, a warning that Yuuri wouldn’t allow him to leave for a second time, not even for an instant, no matter the reason. Victor shivered in pleasure.

“You know,” he whispered against the back of Yuuri’s neck, amidst wet, open mouthed kisses. “You know I’m always looking at you, right?”

“Could have fooled me.”

“ _Yuuri_. Don’t be mean now, I know you do. It’s just that, sometimes, I also want to make sure I’m all you’re thinking about.”

Yuuri moaned.

Victor’s hands ventured to his sides in a slow massage that soon moved to Yuuri’s belly.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself, but I really, really wanted to feel you inside me--In the end, my Yuuri was still too kind, allowing me to come at all--and inside, to boot!”

One of Victor’s hands slid around Yuuri’s cock, which had been obviously affected by Victor’s words. He took on stroking it gently--not to tease, no; Victor wanted to thank Yuuri and make this good for him. He wanted Yuuri to come from all the affection he was going to pour onto him: Victor knew very well by now how praise affected him, especially during their most intimate moments.

“It’s such an honor, because inside Yuuri is my home--You know you’re my home, right, Yuuri? There is no other place I’d rather be than inside you--although I admit, I might enjoy your cock inside me a little bit more than that. Can I be your home too, Yuuri?”

There it was.

Yuuri’s cock was fully erect again, heavy and hot in Victor’s hand as he appraised its texture for a moment longer before he let go and resumed the tender massage of Yuuri’s stomach.

“I love this part of you. I love your body when it’s lean and glides beautifully on the ice, and I love when it gets soft in the off-season: it’s like it’s inviting me to cuddle you! Hey, perhaps after we retire, Yuuri can become my pillow: I’ll wrap myself around him and never move, except maybe for walking Makkachin or eating something delicious--then we’ll cuddle all day, and my Yuuri will welcome me inside his beautiful, beautiful soft body--” 

“Nnnh… Victor, please, I…”

“--and I’ll stay there until he allows me to feel him inside too.”

Yuuri’s back arched, his head coming to rest on Victor’s shoulder, arms reaching behind himself to grasp at Victor, who took Yuuri’s hands into his, and kissed them with a reverence that would have suited some idealized, chaste image of love from a Romantic painting.

And it was as Victor whispered, _I love you_ , into his ear, that Yuuri came again, his own _me too_ stretched and lost among moans--but not to Victor.

His seed splashed against his stomach, dripped down his thighs and onto Victor’s lap.

Yuuri’s skin was on fire; it dissolved under Victor’s kisses, leaving his nerves bare and vulnerable under his lover’s ministrations.

He was still shaking when he was pulled down to lie on the couch, the sudden movement causing Victor’s cock to move, which made Yuuri hiss in discomfort before he quickly found the presence of mind to clench around it again.

With an ear pressed against his chest, Yuuri felt Victor’s amused laugh before he heard it.

“So, care to indulge me and be my cuddle pillow for now?”

“Hmm, I guess that can be arranged for now.”

Yuuri’s voice had a lethargic quality to it. It sounded far away. The tiredness from a long day of practice and their lovemaking must be catching up with him, aided by the bonelessness brought about by two intense orgasms and Victor’s passionate but tender ministrations. Yuuri yawned and Victor laughed again, cradling him closer.

“I really am yours, like I’ve never been anyone else’s. Like I’ll never be anyone else’s,” he whispered into Yuuri’s hair, and whether Yuuri had actually heard him or not before falling asleep, the smile that bloomed on his lips was enough to fill Victor with happiness.


End file.
